Ransak (Earth-9997)
, formerly , Eternals, Deviants | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Human-looking | Citizenship = Deviant Lemuria | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Deviant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Doug Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = The past history of Ransak on Earth-9997 matches that of his Earth-616 counterpart. His activities in recent times are unknown however, at some point he departed company from the Eternals. When Reed Richards had constructed the Human Torches to burn the Terrigen Mist in the atmosphere, a large number of the mutated population (mostly manipulated by Mephisto) opposed this as it was a sign that they would soon have to relinquish the power they had gained from exposure to the Mist. They would oppose Richard's plan by attacking the Torches. Ransak would begin seeking Reed Richards to find a "cure" for his perceived ugliness. Ransak would be one of the few people in support of this cause, still believing himself to be hideous (by Deviant standards), and would join with a group that would be dubbed "The Monster Generation", a group of Terrigen Mist mutates who all considered their mutations to be hideous. When Doctor Doom's Castle was attacked by followers of the Church of Immortus (all manipulated by Mephisto in the guise of Mr. Church, the groups public speaker) it was also a cover for Mephisto to steal a portion of the Absorbing Man kept by Reed Richards and to steal Dr. Doom's time machine. Ransak and the Monster Generation would aid Richards, his wife Sue, Buzz and Chuck from the attack, helping turn the tide of battle and saving them. However, Reed would realize the true purpose of the attack shortly after. For thanks, Reed invited the Monster Generation into his home and they would be his allies. Ransak would soon become more comfortable with his appearance, and would act as additional muscle around the Castle, helping Reed and his family prepare for evacuation of the planet should the worlds heroes fail in restabilizing the planet's Vibranium depletion. When the world's heroes succeeded, they soon found that following Mar-Vell's quest to kill Death, nobody on Earth could die. Ransak would reside in the giant hospital created in Latveria aiding Reed and the others in trying to ease the suffering of others. Ransak would later hear Mephisto's call to all Deviant's to help him capture the Sword of Might, the one object on Earth that could kill people following the death of Death. Ransak would disguise himself and hide among his fellow Deviants learning what Mephisto's plan was. Ransak would reveal himself and help Black Knight, King Britain, X-51 and Medusa in stopping Mephisto. In the outcome of the battle, Mephisto would be killed and Ransak and the others would force the Deviants to flee. Ransak would later be summoned by Loki (now taking on the mantle of Thor) along with Black Knight to form a new team of Avengers to defend the Earth. Ransak's current whereabouts are presently unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Ransak of Earth-616, Ransak does not appear to have been enhanced or effected by exposure to the Terrigen Mists. This is probably due to the fact that the Deviants were all previously mutated by the Celestials. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Ransak carries a metal staff which can fire concussive blasts. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:House of Phaeder